


Coming Out Didn’t Go Like He Thought It Would

by HallowsEve1031



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Child Abuse, Felt I just had to put that out there, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I am gay so I can say it, I really said ‘huh. Let’s make Alex suffer’, If I forget any other tag I’ll tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My friend told me to post this because she loved it, Poor Alex - Freeform, She’s so sweet, The f slur is used a bit, im so horrible, she knows who she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: What if after Alex comes out to the band, he then comes out to his parents and they don’t act like Alex assumed they’d act like? Instead, something way worse happens.———This is dark.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Original Male Character (Julie and The Phantoms), But we hate the original male character so that tag isn’t really true
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Coming Out Didn’t Go Like He Thought It Would

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced Rape/non-con. Implied/Referenced Self-harm. Graphic Depictions of Child Abuse. Homophobic Language. Homophobia.
> 
> Please remember to read the tags!
> 
> Once again, this is dark. Also, the ending sucks because I had a headache.

After Alex had come out to the guys, and they had taken it really well, he wanted to come out to his parents. The only thing was that his parents were super religious and extremely homophobic and Alex had no idea how they were going to react. After practice, Alex decided to head home. He knew Luke was staying in the studio and Reggie possibly was too. The only one who had an easy home life was Bobby, and he was an asshole at times. Upon approaching the door, his hands started shaking and getting sweaty. A tell tell sign of an anxiety attack. He gave a sigh and walked in, spotting his father and mother at the table doing work.

“Hey mom, dad,” Alex greeted as he closed the door. “I have to talk to you.”

“What is it sweetie?” His mom asked as she focused her attention onto her son. Alex’s father did the same, if so a little irritably.

“I have something to tell you,” he said hesitantly.

“Get it over with!” Alex’s father snapped. Alex flinched a bit and sighed.

“I’m gay,” Alex said with a stoic voice. “I like boys.”

“No,” his mom whispered. “You’re just confused. You’re not...that.”

“But I am, mom,” Alex whispered softly, tears spilling down his face. He watched as his father stood up quickly and gave a gasp when his father smacked him across the face.

“I will not have a fag inside my house!” His father snarled, grabbing Alex by his hoodie and slamming him into the wall. Alex grunted when his father slammed his fist repeatedly into Alex’s ribs. Alex gave a gasp when he was punched in the face. A yelp left as he was punched once more in the face and fell down, wrapping himself in a fetal position as his father kicked the living daylights out of him. Once his father was done, he watched as Alex groaned on the floor. “Get the fuck out of my house before I fucking show you what being a goddamn fag is like!” Alex just groaned in pain and was too slow to get up for his fathers liking so his father grabbed him by the hoodie and forced him to his feet. Slamming him once more against the wall, he grabbed the hoodie with both hands and fisted it tight around his sons throat, cutting off his air supply. Alex gave a gasp and made choking noises as his father fisted the hoodie tighter, no doubt leaving a very horrible bruise. Letting go, his father stepped back and watched as Alex bent over a bit and let out a cry of pain and gasps. He brought himself back up and cried as his father grabbed his upper arm in an also bruising grasp. He just limply followed and allowed himself to be kicked — literally — out of his house, causing him to stumble down the stairs of his porch and onto the concrete, skinning his knees and hands during the fall.

“Never come back!” His father snarled before slamming the door.

Alex started sobbing as he got up in pain. His hands went to his ribs and he held them while he cried. He just started limping, having no sense of direction. Riding his bike would hurt, and he was already hurting enough. He found himself limping towards the studio, which he guessed was for the best. He had no where else to go and despite not wanting his friends to see him like this, he needed help. His cheek and lip were bleeding, as was his nose; his eye and his ribs were bruising, but so was his throat. Some ribs felt cracked but not broken because he could still breathe but barely. He limped his way into the studio once he made it. He was pretty sure his father kicked his ankle and it was sprained but with the adrenaline coursing through him he didn’t feel the pain when wanting to hurry away from his house but was feeling it now. He watched closely at Luke and Reggie’s reactions. 

“Guys,” he croaked out. “Help?”

Luke and Reggie gave a gasp as they took in Alex’s appearance. They both jumped up and guided Alex to the couch, gently setting him down and wincing at his hiss.

“What happened?” Luke asked as Reggie went to grab the first aid that they kept when they hurt themselves on their instruments.

“Dad didn’t like the fact that his only son was gay so he gave me a beating,” Alex replied monotonously, which scared both boys. “He also threatened to rape me but he didn’t.” The poor boy knew what it was like to be raped and what his father threatened to do had terrified him that it would happen again. No one knew he was raped besides the dude that raped him and he was in prison as far as Alex knew.

Reggie walked up with the first aid kit and kneeled in front of the beaten boy on the couch.

“Where all are you hurt?” Reggie asked softly.

“My face and my stomach,” Alex whispered softly.

“Can you take off your hoodie and shirt for us?” Luke asked him softly.

Alex sniffled and shook his head.

“Hurts,” he managed out.

“I’ll help you,” Luke said softly. He scooted closer and grabbed the hem of his hoodie, watching with worry as Alex flinched at the touch. “Is this okay?”

Alex wordlessly nodded and allowed Luke to slip off his hoodie. He felt more tears stream down his face when he heard Luke and Reggie gasp at his throat, which was bruised.

“What happened there?” Reggie asked softly as he opened the first aid kit. He would take care of his face once the boys shirt was off. Alex was discreetly hiding his wrists from their view and he was glad they didn’t notice at that moment.

“Choked me with my hoodie until I almost passed out,” Alex said, voice lacking emotion.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Luke asked and moved to do so when Alex gave a wordless nod. The guitarist did as he said he would and took off Alex’s shirt, noticing him bring his arms down quickly and hide his wrists. He didn’t ask about that, at least not yet.

Luke and Reggie took in the bruises that started to form on the drummers torso, ribs, and his upper arm. Reggie quickly got to work swabbing a cotton ball over his bloody lip and cut on his cheek.

“I don’t think we have any frozen peas for your ribs,” Reggie spoke softly as he finished cleaning the blood. Once done, he threw them away in the trash can. “Lemme see your wrists while I have the gauze out.”

Alex flinched at the mention of his wrists and let out a soft whimper. Luke looked at the two boys, eyes trailing to Alex’s hidden wrists before looking back up at them.

“Please no,” Alex begged Reggie timidly.

“Now.” Reggie left no room for argument and Alex begrudgingly moved his arms and showed the boys his wrists, who gasped as they saw the angry cuts. Some were fresh and the others were scarred. It was easy to tell he had been doing this for years.

“Why, Alex?” Luke asked, confusion and worry etched in his tone.

“It was the only thing I could control,” he whispered softly before gasping in pain as Reggie started disinfecting them.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie said honestly as he finished cleaning them and then wrapping both wrists with gauze and securing it so it wouldn’t fall.

“What caused you to do this to yourself?” Luke asked softly as he sat close to Alex. Reggie put up the supplies before walking back and sitting beside Luke, both in front of Alex as he sat on the couch. They were basically kneeling on the floor.

“You’ll hate me,” Alex started out softly, tears pooling within his eyes and spilling down his cheeks without permission.

“We won’t,” Reggie murmured softly. “I promise we won’t.”

“I do it because ever since I was raped I haven’t felt in control,” Alex sobbed out. “Self harming was the only thing I could control and it helped me forget and feel better for a few. I’m sorry.”

Luke and Reggie gasped.

“When?” Reggie asked softly. “When did this happen to you?”

“Two years ago,” Alex whispered.

“Who?” Was all Luke asked.

“Steven Matthews,” Alex sobbed out. “He assumed I was gay and raped me in an alleyway while I was walking, trying to clear my head. I didn’t know I was gay then but here I am, knowing now I’m gay.”

“Just because you were raped back then,” Luke started softly. “Doesn’t mean that made you gay. We’re here now. You’re not alone anymore.”

Alex gave a soft smile. He wasn’t alone. He had Luke and Reggie.


End file.
